Draco's Sister
by Gizzygirl
Summary: She's a Malfoy, yet she's a Ravenclaw. She is best friends with a muggle-born and a werewolf, yet she is also friends with Voldemorts daughter. Discover what troubles she faces in order to be the real her. Please read and review, because I said so!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello everyone!**

**This is my very first fanfiction, so take it easy, okay?**

**I have another AN at the bottom.**

**Don't ignore it, okay?**

**Oh, and one more thing, the Malfoys did support Voldemort, then got scared and changed sides.**

* * *

><p>Who is Draco Malfoy's sister, and why does nobody know her? When you look into the Malfoy Manor, why don't you see her? Well, take another look inside. When most people look inside the Malfoy Manor, they see the beautiful Narcissa, the rich Lucius, and the cunning Draco. But if you look a little further into the manor, you will see the clever and kind, Kristina Malfoy.<p>

Unlike the rest of her family, Kristina never supported Voldemort, but she didn't attempt to fight him, because she wasn't very brave. She also cared about Dobby back when he had lived with them. Dobby liked her, and understood that she couldn't free him because her father ordered her not too. Most people who know her assume that the Malfoys hate her and hid her like Kendra Dumbeldore did to her daughter. The truth was, her family loved her so much that they didn't want her to see the horrors of the wizarding world. Not that there were many, but Kristina's family was slightly paranoid. Now, let's take a look at a school year in the life of Kristina Malfoy.

* * *

><p>I woke up to the sound of and owl pecking at my window. Though this was a soft sound it woke me up immediately because I knew that this may be what I had been waiting for all summer long. I quickly got out of bed and ran to my window. Yes I do mean ran, my room is rather large you know. I opened the window and in came an official looking owl clutching a letter with the Hogwarts crest imprinted on it. I held my hand out for the owl to drop the letter into my hand, but it just stared at me with big green eyes. I knew exactly what to do, because the same thing happened with Draco's owl. I giggled to myself as I remembered the incident.<p>

Draco had woken me up with all his yelling and screaming.

When I got into his room he simply said to me "This stupid owl won't give me my letter." Then he glared at the owl and appeared to be getting ready to beat it up. I didn't want the poor owl to suffer that fate, this may have just been its first delivery. So I told him to wait a few seconds. Draco seemed to think that I wanted to watch him beat up the owl and I just had to use the bathroom. I ran to my room, and all the while I could hear Draco shouting repeatedly "YOU ARE _SUCH_ A STUPID OWL!" When I got to my room I opened my drawer and grabbed a bag of owl treats. I ran to Draco's room and gave the owl a treat. It dropped the letter into my hand and nipped me affectionately. This had only made Draco even madder. "OH, SO YOU LIKE _HER_ BUT NOT _ME_! DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM? I'M DRACO MALFOY! I-" The only reason he had stopped was because I had begun to glare at him. I hadn't wanted that owl to get hurt, and luckily, it didn't.

Remembering what had worked last time, I ran to my drawer and pulled out a bag of owl treats. I gave one to the owl and it dropped the letter into my hand. I opened it and read it, every word I read felt like a hug. It read:

_Dear Kristina Narcissa Malfoy,_

_We would like to let you know that you have been accepted into the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We have enclosed a list of books that you will need. Remember, the train leaves next week on September 1__st__._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbeldore, _

_Headmaster_

I looked at my clock. It read 8:58 am. Now I had to get dressed and make it to the kitchen in two minutes, otherwise, my mother would yell at me for an hour straight. Honestly, she would, she did that to Draco once for reaching the table one minute late. She actually did, I was timing how long she yelled. My mom wants everyone in this house to dress fancy at all times. She also wanted us to wear muggle clothing as often as possible. I don't mind this, but Draco and Daddy do.

I went over to my closet and picked out a purple and white off-the-shoulder back lace tee, a denim mini-skirt, and white knee-length leggings. I made my way through a maze of rooms, and finally reached the table.

Mom smiled and said "Right on time as usual, Kristina."

Daddy smiled too "So you got your Hogwarts letter, congrats," he said to me.

"How did you know?" I asked him, astonished at the fact that he already knew about it.

"Your owl came to your me and your mother's room first," he replied. "I told it to go to your room so you would be the first to open it" I looked at the clock, it read 9:01 then I looked at the table. Draco wasn't there. He was most likely going to get yelled at for another hour, that being if he was lucky.

Five minutes passed then Draco finally showed up. He was not alone though, two people were with him, a boy and a girl. I recognized the boy, he was Blaise Zabini. Mom and Daddy were best friends with Mr. and Mrs. Zabini. I didn't recognize the girl, though. She had a pug like face and blond hair. She looked like the type of girl I would become enemies with really easily. She whispered something to Draco then pointed at me. I knew what she was most likely saying.

Most people get confused when somebody tells them that I am a Malfoy. Although I have skin similar family trademark pale skin, I still look nothing like a Malfoy. I have brown-black hair and dark chocolate eyes. The truth is I look more like my Aunt Bellatrix. Well, to be honest, I have the same hairstyle as Mom, the same hair and eye colour as Aunt Bella, and the same skin colour as Aunt Andromeda.

Draco answered her question aloud, much to her embarrassment. "She is my sister, Pansy, she just happens to look like my mom's side of the family." 'Anyway, Mom, Dad, this is Pansy, my girlfriend. Don't worry, she is good for me, we were both made Prefects, see,' he pointed to Pansy's Prefect badge and then to his. 'We started dating at the end of the summer last year. Her family is just faking to support You-Know-Who as well. Of course, they know Occulemency, if they didn't know it, they would be long dead.'

Mom didn't answer. She just pursed her lips and looked at Draco's girlfriend, as if making sure that Pansy was good for him. She finally opened her mouth and asked her "Pansy, are you a pureblood?" Mom isn't the kind of witch that only likes purebloods, but she probably just wanted to make sure that Pansy had proper wizard manners.

"Yes, I am a pureblood," Pansy replied 'I come from the Parkinson family. Oh and before you ask this, I am a Slytherin too'.

"Okay, our house elf told me that breakfast won't be ready until ten, so why don't you take Pansy to your room Draco," she suggested.

Blaise and I both jumped out in protest. "What about me?" we both asked at the same time.

"Oh, fine. You and Blaise can go to. Just don't cause any trouble, you four!" Mom called after us.

"We won't!" we promised.

Once we were in Draco's room, Pansy turned to me and asked "So, how old are you? Oh, and what's your name?"

"My name is Kristina and I am about to start Hogwarts," I answered her.

"Oh, could have sworn you were about to start your second year," she looked at Draco and Blaise. "So I guess we should tell her about Hogwarts. Not like she doesn't know anything about it, but she might enjoy it."

Draco looked sheepish, "Well, actually, I never told her, thought it would be best to save it until she was about to go…"

"Oh Draco, how could you not want to tell her about Hogwarts? Look at her, she's so sweet, she's so cute… Well, anyway, who's going to tell her about it" Pansy asked.

"I will" Blaise piped up. 'At Hogwarts, you get sorted in to one of four houses based on who you are. The houses are Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Gryffindor. Slytherin's are basically cunning and ambitious. Ravenclaw's are clever and witty. Hufflepuff's are hardworking and loyal. Last and… well least in my opinion, Gryffindor's are… brave, I guess. To get to Hogwarts, you go on a train called the Hogwarts express…"

* * *

><p><strong>Hahaha, now I know how fun it is to leave people with a cliffhanger!<strong>

**Yes, I can be evil sometimes...**

**Anyway, please review!**

**As Potato4 says, the pretty little button is calling you.**

**Really, you can even say you hate it, just review!**

**Bye bye, **

**~Gizzygirl**


	2. The Hogwarts Express

**AN: Thank you to Lrose000 and c7a7t7 for adding my story to their favourites list!**

**You guys rock!**

**As for everyone else, PLEASE review or favourite!**

**I want to know what you think of my writing!**

**Okay?**

* * *

><p>A week later I was on the train that Blaise had described. I think that he did a poor job explaining it, because it was much better than he described. Most people would think that it was just boring because there was hardly anything to do on there, but just knowing that you were about to go to Hogwarts made up for all that. I wondered which house the sorting hat would place me in. Definitely not Gryffindor, I was nowhere near brave. Possibly Hufflepuff, I condsidered myself to be kind and loyal, well... sort of. I couldn't be sure that I knew the real definition of kind and loyal, considering that I grew up in the Malfoy family. Well, I was definitely the most kind out of the Malfoys. Mom seems kind when you first meet her, but she can be evil when she gets angry, and she gets angry really easily. Daddy, well daddy is nowhere near kind, even if you just met him. The first question he asks someone when he sees them is if they are a pureblood or not. If the answer is no, he starts telling them how their family is so awful compared to the Malfoys. Trust me, what he says can hurt, one time he managed to make someone cry. If someone is stupid enough to tell them that they are a muggle born, he calls them a mudblood over and over and over again.<p>

Draco was a different story, he could be nice at times, and mean at times. It just depended on his mood.

Just as I was thinking this, a girl and a boy came into my compartment.

"Can we sit here?" the girl asked em timidly.

"Sure" I replied, moving over to make more room. Remembering what Pansy told me about Hogwarts being more fun if you had friends, I decided to get to know them a bit.

"So, what are your names" I asked them. I was surprised at how confident I sounded.

"I'm Samarah Johnson, and this is my twin brother Sam" the girl answered, pointing to herself and her brother.

"What up" Sam yawned.

Samarah glared at him "Sam here claims that he couldn't care less about Hogwarts" she told me still glaring at him.

"WHAT! How could you not care about Hogwarts! I've been waiting to go all my life! I spent the entire summer waiting for my letter!" I exclaimed.

Sam looked at me, confused "You mean you just got a letter? No one came to explain? You knew about Hogwarts and magic all along?" he asked me.

I sighed and told them how there were some people who were born with the ability to use magic, and some people were born in a magical family and inherited it. So they were muggle borns. Mom and Daddy weren't going to be happy about me becoming friends with muggle borns. But who cared what Mom and Daddy thought, I can make my own decisions, and I wanted to be friends with them.

"You didn't tell us what your name is yet" Samarah pointed out after I finished explaining about the different houses at Hogwarts.

"Sorry about that, my name is Kristina Malfoy" I told them.

Samarah opened her mouth as if to speak, then someone was at the door of the compartmant.

The person at the compartment was a boy with dark hair and eyes, and he looked about our age.

"Can I sit here" he asked, looking at me.

"Sure" I replied, and pointed to the seat in front of me.

"So, whats your name?" Sam piped up. The stranger looked at him and Samarah as if he hadn't noticed that they were sitting here as well.

"Matt Parkinson" he replied, then turned back to me.

A little voice inside my head kept telling me that I knew him from somewhere.

"Didn't you come over to my house a few days ago with your older brother Draco?" he asked me.

So that was where I remembered him from... "Yes, I saw you there" I said to him.

"I don't think you told me what your name was" he said

" It's Kristina. Kristina Malfoy" I told him. "And they are Samarah and Sam Johnson" I said to him.

Sam was about to say something when another two strangers walked into the compartment. They sat in two of the seats next to Matt without asking, then turned to us and asked us what our names were. We told them our names and asked what their names were.

"I'm Evan Bell and this is Tina Riddle" Evan replied.

Tina turned to Samarah "You know, two of my friends are coming to sit here in a while. They are pretty slow walkers" she told Samarah.

Like Tina had said, there were now two more people in the compartment.

"Hi, I'm Ryan Zabini and this is the lovely Tristina Raven" Ryan told us without us asking.

We told them our names, then Sam looked at Tristina, confused.

"I don't know how my parents came up with that name, but just call me Trist" said Trist.

"So, now that this compartment is full, which house do you guys hope to get in to" Ryan asked.

"Ravenclaw" I answered without thinking. Wait, would I make a good Ravenclaw? I did consider myself clever, but I wasn't sure if I was witty.

"Good luck with that, chances are you'll be in Slytherin" Ryan retorted. "I want to go to Slytherin, so I'll make Mom and Dad happy" he added. Then he turned to Matt "What about you, Parkinson, which house do you hope to be in?".

"I'd like to be in Ravenclaw, but I know where I will most likely end up" Matt replied, still looking at me "What about everybody else?"

"I want to be in Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw" Samarah said.

"I want to be in whatever house Samarah is in" Sam said.

"I know I'll be in Ravenclaw, I'm one of her descendants" Trist said, looking bored.

"I'd like to be in a house with people like me and the Johnsons" Evan said.

"I'd like to be in any house but Slytherin, even though I know that is unlikely" Tina said timidly.

Everybody stared at her.

"Why is it unlikely, I thought you weren't a pureblood?"Ryan asked her.

"Umm, well, it's because of my dad. He's..." Tina trailed off.

"Go on, who is your dad" Trist coaxed her.

"He's Voldemort" Tina said, then gulped.

* * *

><p><strong> AN:What are they going to think of her dad being Voldemort?<strong>

**Are Sam and Samarah even going to know who Voldemort is?**

**Find out by reviewing so that I can write the next chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Another AN:<strong>

**Hello everyone!**

**Sorry for the boring chapter, I just had to introduce the characters.**

**There is a poll on my profile for who you think I should pair Kristina up with.**

**Remember, I won't update until someone reviews.**

**In fact, I won't even start writing the next chapter until I have two reviews.**

**Once again, a special thanks to Lrose000 and c7a7t7.**

**~Gizzygirl**


	3. Hogwarts

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I wish I did, but sadly I don't._

* * *

><p><strong>AN:Hello everyone!<strong>

**I know I said that I won't make the next chapter until I have at least two reviews, but I just couldn't help writing a new chapter.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>A few hours later, we got out of the train and heard some giant man shout "Firs' years over 'ere!".<p>

We followed him and got into some small boats. I sat in the same boat as Samarah.

I looked over my shoulder and saw that no one was sitting in the same boat as Tina. That made sense, because who would want to sit in the same boat as _Voldemorts daughter_!

Even Sam and Samarah had been avoiding her. That really confused me because they weren't supposed to know about Voldemort yet, I hadn't even told them who he was yet.

I turned to Samarah and told her to start paddling. Working together we slowly made our way across the lake.

We reached the other side before anybody else, so I decided that I should try to get to know Samarah even better, in case we ended up in the same house.

I gathered up the little courage I had and turned to face Samarah.

"How do you know about Voldemort" I asked her.

"I... well... It's a long story" She said uneasily "You sure you want to know?"

"Yes, I'm sure. We have plenty of time until the others get here" I replied.

"Okay. Well, here goes nothing..."

* * *

><p>"One day me and my brother were playing hide and seek. We were about five at the time and still thought it was a fun game. He was hiding, and I had been searching for him for about ten minutes. He was really good at hiding back then, and so was I."<p>

"Suddenly I heard a loud POP coming from the living room and I went to investigate. By the time I reached the living room, my parents were already there."

"Dad told me to hide while the stranger wasn't looking. I went into the kitchen and hid"

"I found myself sitting next to Sam. Sam looked a little upset and said 'aw, you got me!'."

"He started to get up, and I pulled him back down and told him that Dad said to stay in the kitchen. Then chaos began" She gulped.

"Go on" I coaxed her.

"The stranger shouted 'I AM LORD VOLDEMORT' and began to shoot green lights from what I now know is a wand"

"Sam and I could hear our parents scream like mad, then we heard two loud thumps, and evil laugh, and a second loud POP"

"We ran into the living room, and saw our parents lying on the floor. We didn't know what to do. Later, our neighbors came into the house and took us in to their family"

"I always liked our neighbors" Sam said. We turned around and saw that he was behind us "They were nice people".

Suddenly, all the people who had been sitting in the same compartment as me were with us, and we chatted until the giant lumbered over.

"C'mon you... eight. Ya got teh get ter the castle" He told us.

* * *

><p>Once inside the castle, a slightly old lady told us to follow her.<p>

We followed her and reached the place where we would be sorted.

An undersized man placed a ragged hat on the stool. I knew immediately that this was the sorting hat.

The sorting hat then opened it's mouth, which made Sam, Samarah, and all the other muggle borns jump.

It then began to sing a song, like it always does before it sorts the first years. Blaise had told me about that a week ago.

_Do you know where you will be when I am done with you?_

_Will you be in in Slytherin, _

_the house that cunning people are in?_

_Or maybe mighty Gryfindor, _

_where the brave are honored, and even more?_

_Or maybe a sweet, kind Hufflepuff,_

_where students work hard, and all that stuff?_

_Ravenclaw is a possibility too, _

_if your clever and witty it'll be good for you!_

That was probably the shortest song the sorting hat ever sang, because everyone at the tables looked confused when it finished.

I then waited to be sorted, and only listened when people who were in my compartment were getting sorted.

Bell, Evan was placed in Ravenclaw after a few seconds, same for Johnson, Sam and Johnson, Samarah.

Now it was my turn to get sorted. I walked up to the stool and sat down. Before the undersized man put the sorting hat on my head I caught Samarah's eye and smiled.

_Hmmm... Where to put you? Your nearly as difficult as Harry Potter._

_Will you just sort me already! _I thought angrily.

_Oh, fine. You are right about Gryffindor, putting you there would make no sense. Hufflepuff fits you a little, same for Slytherin. I guess I should just put you in..._

"RAVENCLAW!" the hat shouted.

The somewhat old lady came and took the hat off my head. I ran over to the Ravenclaw table to join Sam, Samarah and Evan.

"Watching the Sorting is actually fun" Samarah whispered "I never thought I would enjoy it from how you explained it to me".

I just nodded and turned back to where the sorting was happening.

"Parkinson, Matt" the lady shouted.

Matt sat on the stool and got the hat placed on his head. He appeared to be arguing with the hat in his head.

After about a minute or so, the hat sorted him into Ravenclaw and he ran over to join me, Sam, Samarah, and Evan at the Ravenclaw table.

Eventually, everyone who sat in the same compartment as me was sorted into Ravenclaw, even Tina, which surprised everyone.

We ate a large dinner then headed to the common room. A prefect told us that to get in we had to answer a riddle that the bronze knocker asked us.

Ryan snorted and said that it was easy to answer a riddle, so the prefect told him to give it a try.

The riddle was:

_In destiny, the end of life, the beginning of end._

_Who am I._

"Umm..." Ryan looked sheepish "I don't know!"

"Really! It's so easy!" Trist piped up "The letter E!"

* * *

><p>After we settled in, the prefect told us that we could roam around the common room for a while.<p>

I sat in the chair farthest from the window. A few minutes later, Matt joined me.

"So what happened between you and the sorting hat that made you so angry?" I asked him.

He stared at me in shock "How did you know I was angry at it?"

"Oh, it was obvious" I told him "Your face was all scrunched up"

"Oh, I didn't know that. Well I was angry at it beca-" he was cut off by two strangers showing up and dragging him out of the common room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you enjoyed the chapter!<strong>

**If anybody gives me a suggestion while reviewing I promise that I will try my best to include it in the story.**

**Also, the next chapter will be dedicated to the people that reviewed.**

**You may think that someone already reviewed, but that was just me trying to get people to review.**

**Anyway, the review button is right here-**

**~Gizzygirl l**

**Please review! v**


	4. Letters and surprise

_Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter. Just thought I'd let you know._

* * *

><p><strong>AN:Hello everyone!<strong>

**Still no reviews, or votes...**

**You guys are making me sad...**

**There is another AN at the bottom.**

* * *

><p>I woke up to the sound of yelling coming from the common room. Well, that and Samarah repeatedly slapping me in the face.<p>

"Why are you slapping me? Stop that!" I angrily shouted at her.

Samarah didn't answer "Come on! Let's get Sam and see what's happening in the common room" Samarah rushed out of the room.

We went into the common room to see that Sam was already there.

'Whats going on?" Trist asked us.

"We don't know, we just came here a second before you" I answered her.

In the middle of the common room was Matt, Ryan, and the two mysterious men that dragged Matt out of the common room the other night. They appeared to be arguing, other than Ryan, who was trying to calm down Matt.

"I told you, the Sorting hat placed me in Ravenclaw, so thats where I belong" Matt shouted at them.

"Well we have discovered that you had only made it in to Ravenclaw by threatening the hat that you would tear it up if it didn't put you in Ravenclaw" shouted the first man.

"You belong in Slytherin young man! The hat said so!" shouted the other man.

Matt was fuming.

"Hey, calm down man! They likely just made a mistake" Ryan tried to calm Matt down, looking alarmed.

"Then it was a big mistake" Matt growled.

Sam walked up to the two men "Can't you see this isn't the time for that? Just come back another time, okay?".

The men nodded at him and started to leave.

Before they reached the door, one of the men turned around "See you next full moon kid".

Ryan turned to Matt "Why are they going to see you next full moon?" he asked him.

Matt looked uneasy "I... um... well... I'm a... I'm a w-werewolf"

Everyone in the common room gasped and ran away.

"Get away from me you foul creature!" Trist shrieked.

"Get away from me too!" Ryan and Evan ran out of the room.

Once everyone else had left, it was just Matt, Sam, Samarah, and Tina left in the room.

"Werewolves are real! Cool!" Sam smiled.

Matt gave him a weak grin, now knowing that not everyone hated him "Just make sure you stay away from me on the the full moon and you'll be fine" he told him.

He looked at Samarah, and decided that since she was a muggle born she didn't leave because she didn't fully understand. He then looked at Tina and became confused. He looked at me and became even more confused.

He turned to Tina "Why aren't you leaving? Your dad is You-Know-Who so your supposed to hate me".

Tina looked slightly hurt "I don't believe in the same things as my father."

"Whatever" Sam yawned "Let's go down to breakfast, I'm starving"

* * *

><p>At breakfast, all of my new 'friends' as I liked to think of them sat with me. No one seemed to happy to sit next to Matt, but they did so anyway. Ryan sat on my left, and was eating to his hearts contempt. Samarah sat on my right, and was giving Matt terrified looks.<p>

"Oh look! the owls are coming!" yelled Trist.

A few owls flew over to us. One landed next to me, one next to Ryan, one next to Matt, and one next to Tina.

I opened my letter, it read:

_Dear Kristina, _

_As much as we love you, we are really disappointed that you ended up in Ravenclaw._

_All Malfoys need to be in Slytherin, it's a family tradition._

_Your dad is going to have a word with the Ministry officials._

_At least your not a Hufflepuff._

_Your Mom, _

_~Narcissa Malfoy_

Judging by the tears coming from Ryan, Tina, and Matt's eyes, they got a letter similar to mine.

Also, judging by the look Samarah was giving me, I was crying too.

"Whats on that letter" Samarah asked me curiously.

"Look at it" I handed her the letter.

After reading the letter, Samarah became understanding, and angry.

"We'll show them!" Samarah nearly shouted in anger.

"Whats making you so angry?" I asked her.

"LOOK AT THE P.S.!" she yelled at the top of her lungs.

Everybody turned to look at her and she handed me the letter.

I read what the P.S. said.

_P.S. We have heard that you have become friends with a stupid mudblood named Samarah Johnson. Don't be._

"Don't be what?" I wondered aloud.

"I think she doesn't want you to be friends with me" Samarah said. "Lets see what Tina got" she added.

We asked Tina what she got and she handed us her letter. It read:

_Dear Tina, _

_I don't know why I am wasting time to write a letter to a foul Ravenclaw like yourself, but here goes._

_As a Ravenclaw, you don't deserve to have my blood running through your veins._

_That means you definitely don't deserve to have the blood of SALZER SLYTHERIN running through your veins._

_Tomorrow, you get a Howler, after that, you know what._

_All my hatred,_

_Voldemort_

Wow, her letter made mine seem like a friendly greeting.

I noticed that everybody was starting to leave, so I decided that I'd better go as well.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

**Sorry for the slow update and short chapter.**

**I really don't want to be one of those people that update every month.**

**If you don't like my story, review.**

**If you have an idea, review.**

**If you like my story, review.**

**Anyway, I would like to know if anybody has an idea as to which book in the series this should take place in.**

**You also need to tell me why it would make sense.**

**Remember to vote on the poll**

**~Gizzygirl **


	5. Day one, no fun

**AN:Hey guys!**

**I decided to make this a quick update, because I got a review.**

**Thank you very much, vandtwighltlover!**

**This chapter is dedicated to you!**

* * *

><p>I looked down at my schedule, and saw that I had charms first.<p>

I went up to the girls dormitory and got my charms books. Samarah was right behind me.

"What do you have first?" she asked me.

"I have charms, it sounds like a nice subject to me" I told her.

Her face lit up "Me too! Hey, if we need to have partners do you want to be partners?" she asked me.

"Sure!" I replied.

"So, Kristina," Samarah started "What do you do in charms?"

"I have absolutely no idea!" I answered her.

She looked confused "I thought you said it sounded like a nice subject".

"It is" said Trist and Tina coming from behind us.

"Do you have it first? Trist and I do" Tina asked us. Her face still had tear stains on it from the letter she got from her dad.

"Yep, we do. Now lets get going before we're late" I said.

We ran down the hallways until we reached the charms classroom. The teacher was the same tiny man that had placed the sorting hat on the stool.

"Hello, my name is Professor Flitwick. Here you will learn about charms, how to use them, and why they matter."

"Be warned that this subject isn't particularly easy, unless you are a Ravenclaw, of course" he smiled at Trist as he said that.

"Today you will be learning how properly use your wand. Those who understand it will attempt to preform the flying spell."

"Be aware that not all of you will reach that point. Anyway, once you think you have gotten how to flick your wand, raise your hand and I will come to see it".

"So now get to work!" he finished with a squeak.

I picked up my wand and gave it a sharp flick. It didn't feel right, I did too much of a jab.

I tried again. It still didn't feel right, this time it was too twirly.

I tried again. Too weak.

And again. Too sharp.

And again. I nearly got it this time though.

I took a deep breath, closed my eyes, and gave it one more try.

My eyes shot open. I might have just done it perfectly!

I raised my hand for Professor Flitwick to see, but he didn't.

I raised it higher. He still didn't see it.

I raised it even higher. He still didn't see it, and my arm felt like it was going to fall off.

I started waving my hand like crazy, and now he noticed it.

"Miss Malfoy, what are you doing?" he asked.

"Sorry Professor, I think I got it!" I answered him.

A girl from Slytherin glared at me.

"So lets see it!" Professor Flitwick squeaked happily.

I showed it to him.

"That is incorrect, _Miss Malfoy_. It is a flick, not a circle" She sneered.

Flitwick, however, seemed to disagree.

"Wonderful, Miss Malfoy! You may now move on to casting the flying charm onto this feather." he said.

I went back to my seat and asked Trist how to say the flying charm.

"Wingardium Leviosa" she answered me.

I nodded and turned my attention on the toothpick. I gave my wand a flick and said _"Wingardium Leviosa!"._ The feather didn't budge.

I tried a few more times, and the feather still didn't budge.

I looked beside me and saw that Trist had already managed to get hers to fly and that Samarah's was moving a little.

I turned back to my feather and began to get angry. Everyone in Ravenclaw had managed to get theirs to move at the least, while mine was stubbornly sitting on the table.

I raised my hand up, and when Flitwick came over to me, I asked him for help.

"How about I show you how it's done?" he offered.

I agreed and he turned his attention to the feather.

_"Wingurdium Leviosa!"_ he squeaked.

The feather didn't budge, which confused him.

He preformed a spell which caused the feather to point at the Slytherin girl that had sneered at me earlier.

"Miss Crabbe, would you kindly explain what you did?" Flitwick asked her in a quiet voice.

Miss Crabbe just smirked and said "Can't you tell? I used a spell that made it impossible to use a charm on it!"

"Fifty points from Slytherin, young lady!" Flitwick squeaked at the top of his lungs.

"Sorry about that, here, take this feather," he said to me.

I took the feather from him and preformed the charm on it. The feather flew into the air instantly.

I grinned as I took my wand out to try again.

* * *

><p>Later, we went to History of Magic, which turned out to be the most boring class out there.<p>

I tried to listen to what Professor Binns was saying, but it was impossible to pay attention for more than five seconds.

For the first few minutes, Matt and I played hang man on the back our books.

After ten minutes of hang man, I fell asleep.

I dreamed that I was late to go to the kitchen table for breakfast.

Miss Crabbe was there whispering things into my Mom, which was causing her to laugh and point at me.

Father was there to, he and Draco were giving me disapproving looks.

Mom then stopped laughing and looked at me.

"KRISTINA! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU! SHOWING UP TO THE TABLE AN HOUR LATE!"

"YOU ARE IN BIG TROUBLE YOUNG LADY! AND TO TOP IT OFF, YOUR A RAVENCLAW!"

"YOUR FATHER IS GOING TO HAVE A WORD WITH YOU IN THE LIVING ROOM!"

I went into the living room and faced Father.

He said nothing, other than _Avada Kedavra._

I woke up screaming, which caused Binns to stare at me, and Matt to wake up.

"Wha... whats happening, and why is Kristina screaming?" he asked.

After History of Magic, Matt and I went out of the room to be confronted by a man with greasy hair.

"My name is Professor Snape, and I am here to asked you what just happened in History of Magic," he said coldly.

"Me and Kristina here fell asleep and Kristina woke up screaming" Matt answered him stupidly.

"What!" he said, clearly surprised "So Crabbe was telling the truth! Well then, both of you have detention with me on Saterday. Oh, and fifty points from Ravenclaw".

_Oh, no..._ I thought. _There goes my Saturday..._

Matt on the other hand looked happy about the detention we had just earned. It was almost looked like he was looking forward to it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

**Hey guys!**

**So now you know why it is a good idea to review!**

**Once again, please vote on the poll found on my profile.**

**For those of you that don't know, you get to my profile by clicking my pen name.**

**Remember...**

**If you don't like my story, review.**

**If you have a suggestion, review.**

**If you like my story, review.**

**If you have an idea as to which of the books in the series this should take place in, review.**

**Hoping you review,**

**~Gizzygirl**


	6. Detention

**Hello everyone!**

**You guys are really making me sad...**

**I might just stop this fanfic altogether if no one reviews...**

**If you want to keep reading this, then review.**

* * *

><p>Saturday came after a long, boring, week. Whenever I had tried to forget about the detention Matt and I had earned, he reminded me about it.<p>

I got my clothes on and headed to the common room, where Matt was waiting for me.

To make things worse, having detention today meant that I had to miss the 'How to Ride a Broomstick' lesson that Madam Hooch was going to give my year today.

I turned to face Matt, and he had a huge grin on his face, as if we were about to do something fun.

"Why are you smiling?" I asked him "We're doing detention with Snape, not getting a broomstick riding lesson from Madam Hooch!"

"Your parents didn't tell you yet? Oh, well then, just wait and see" he replied with a grin on his face.

As we headed to Snape's office, I couldn't help but wonder what my parents hadn't told me about, and what it had to do with the detention we had.

As we walked through the hallway, Ravenclaws from my year gave me sympathetic looks over their shoulder. Some gave me those looks because I was walking with Matt, who some students now knew was a werewolf, and others because I had to do detention with Snape while they got to learn how to ride a broomstick.

I let out a small sigh. I had wanted to learn how to ride a broomstick since I was a little girl. I had tried to get Draco to teach me the past few years, but he wouldn't. He had said that riding a broomstick was something he couldn't really imagine me doing, so he thought it was best not to teach me. Mom and Daddy had been arguing for years on whether I should learn to ride a broomstick or not. Mom said that it would give me a fun hobby, but Daddy countered saying, like Draco had, that he couldn't imagine me riding a broomstick. When Mom had asked him why he had said that I was a girl. Because of this, Mom slapped him in the face.

While I was recalling all this, I had accidentally walked into a wall. **(AN: Has that ever happened to you? Join the club!)**

I hit my head on the wall and had to go to the hospital wing. Luckily, and unluckily, if you know what I mean, it wasn't major. Madam Pomfrey gave me some ice and I headed off again to Snape's office.

* * *

><p>When we got inside his office he welcomed us in a way I hadn't thought was possible for a git like him. He offered us some lemonade, and when we declined (I thought he might have poisoned it) he asked what took us so long.<p>

"Kristina hit her head on a wall and we had to stop at the hospital wing to make sure she wasn't seriously hurt" Matt smiled.

"Oh, that makes sense" Snape turned to me "You have your aunt Andromeda's clumsiness!".

"My mom says that all the time" I muttered.

"Well, thats because it's true. Well, let's go. You wouldn't want to be late for what we're going to do" Snape smiled in a way that was to good to be true (for him).

"What do you mean, we're going to have detention!" I exclaimed.

"So your parents wanted to keep it a surprise in your case, well best we keep it that way" he smirked "Come on, to get to your 'detention' we need to go in a carriage to... somewhere".

* * *

><p>When in the carriage, Snape turned to Matt and I.<p>

"I have something to tell you that is very important" he said.

We both nodded to show that we were listening.

"There is a lot of talk surrounding you and the fact you are not in Slytherin, yet you come from Slytherin families."

"I need to know if you had somehow convinced the Sorting Hat to sort you into Ravenclaw."

"I will need you to tell me what you did, and you can not lie, because I am going to make you have a drop of a truth potion"

"If you have a good enough reason of why you convinced the Sorting Hat, I shall let you stay in Ravenclaw"

"Now, have a drop of truth potion and tell me" he smirked.

I had a drop of truth potion and Snape turned to face me.

"Did you convince or threaten the Sorting Hat to sort you into Ravenclaw" he asked me.

"No" I replied.

Snape turned to Matt, who had just had his drop of truth potion.

"What about you, Parkinson" he asked Matt.

"Yes" Matt gulped.

Snape looked cold, "Why did you" he asked him.

"Well... umm... I like Kristina. When Kristina was sorted into Ravenclaw I became worried and started deciding on what to tell the Sorting Hat. Finally, I came up with something, and it worked" he confessed.

I stared at him. That was the last thing I had expected to come from his mouth. In fact, I hadn't expected it at all. It took all my strength to stop myself from fainting.

"That is a valid reason, so you can remain in Ravenclaw" Snape said to Matt.

Matt looked relived.

"Thank you" he thanked Snape over and over and over again.

After a while we reached a place that looked like how Blaise had described Hogsmeade.

It couldn't be Hogsmeade though, we were on a detention!

"Welcome to Hogsmeade!" Snape said brightly.

* * *

><p>We walked to the center of the village where we saw a man holding a broomstick, no, three broomsticks, in his hand.<p>

"This remarkable young wizard is going to teach you something that you had really wanted to learn. But before we get further into any of that, lets go get some Butterbeer from the Three Broomsticks" Snape said to Matt and I.

_I might enjoy this detention after all!_ I thought to myself then smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>I really hope you liked that chapter!<strong>

**Anyway, if you review you can nominate who the "remarkable young wizard" is going to be.**

**Just reminding you again, if I don't get any reviews, I am not going to continue this story.**

**So if you want this story to go on, please review.**

**Anyway, I might make a new story called 'Diary of Voldemort's Daughter'.**

**Anyone interested in that?**

**If so, let me know.**

**~Gizzygirl**


	7. Hogsmeade

**Hey everyone!**

**OMG!**

**All of you that are reviewing, putting this story on your favorites list, and alerting are stars!**

**Now you can find me and my stories on Google!**

**Special thanks to xxLady Of The Darknessxx for giving me an idea for this chapter!**

**Your the best!**

* * *

><p>We went into the three broomsticks and ordered some butterbeer.<p>

Snape asked Matt and I to find a table.

We sat down and noticed that the person holding three broomsticks followed us to the table we chose.

"Hello, vot are your names?" he asked us.

"I'm Kristina Malfoy and this is Matt Parkinson" I said pointing to myself and Matt.

"Well, I'm Viktor Krum and-" he was cut off by Matt.

"_The_ Viktor Krum? My sister waas always bragging about how she got to meet you, and now I get too!" Matt said excitedly.

"Vell, as I was saying, I'm going to teach you how to fly on a broomstick" Krum continued.

"Oh, the others are going to be soooo jealous! They only get Madam Hooch teaching them" I said.

Snape came with the butterbeer. I took a sip of it and then immediatly took another. And another. And another. It was so good!

I looked at Matt and laughed when I saw that his face was covered in the creamy stuff at the top. When he started laughing at me I realized that I must have it all over my face too!

* * *

><p>Later, we went outside and Krum began to teach us how to fly a broomstick.<p>

"So you place on the floor, hold your hand out, and say up firmly" he instructed.

I turned my attention to the broomstick below my hand and said "up" as firmly as I could.

When the broomstick didn't go up I tried again. I looked at Matt and saw that his was already in his hand. So I tried again. It worked.

"Good job, Kristina!" Krum called "Now if only your brother could have seen you... The fourth and fifth years are in Hogsmeade today..."

After a while, I tried flying on it. I was a natural.

"It must be your blood, most Malfoy's are good at Quidditch" (AN: Did I spell that wrong?) Krum called to me.

Just as I was about to fly over Honeydukes, I crashed. Krum didn't know because he couldn't see me from this distance.

I felt like I had broken my arm. I likely hadn't but it still felt like it.

A girl with red hair came rushing over to me. She looked like she was in fourth year, and she looked nice.

"Oh, are you okay... How did you get into Hogsmeade, you look like your in your second year..." she said.

"I'm in my first" I mumbled.

"Really! How are you liking Hogwarts so far? The names Ginny Weasly" she said.

So she was I Weasly. I decided to not tell her that I was a Malfoy.

"My name's Kristina" I told her, getting up.

A while later, she waved over some people who looked like they were in their fifth year.

"Look at this poor first year! She was on a broomstick and crashed" Ginny told them.

A girl with bushy brown hair looked at me. She looked like she was deciding whether to be sympathetic because I crashed or to scold me because it seemed like I had broken many school rules.

Finally, she smiled and held out her hand to help me get up "I'm Hermione Granger" she said.

Great. Another person that hated and was hated by the Malfoys. I decided on not telling her I was one either.

"I'm Kristina" I said and accepted her helping hand.

When I got up the two boys that Ginny had waved over introduced themselves.

"Hi, I'm Ron Weasly" the one with red hair said.

"And I'm Harry Potter" the other said.

We went to Honeydukes and bought some Bertie Bots Every Flavored Beans and five chocolate frogs.

Harry ate all the strangely colored ones and Ron ate some of them. Ginny and Hermione just picked out some of them, and I only ate the ones I recognized.

We went to Zonko's and mainly looked around. We were starting to become pretty good friends.

On our way to the Three Broomsticks we heard someone call "GET AWAY FROM MY SISTER!" We turned around and saw Draco running towards us.

"What is it Malfoy? Come to call me Mudblood again?" Hermione asked him.

"Give me Kristina back this second! It's not her fault that she doesn't know who Malfoys don't spend time with" Draco yelled.

"Your a Malfoy!" Hermione asked me in shock.

When I nodded she said "Well then your probably the nicest of that lot".

"Give her back right now or my father will hear about this" Draco yelled.

"I still don't understand how a ferret could have a nice girl for a sister" Ron said.

'Yeah, I feel sorry for you Kristina" Harry added.

I walked up to Draco, but only because I didn't wan't Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny to get in trouble.

"Now, if I see you anywhere near my sister again, my father will hear of this" Draco warned him.

As we walked away, I said to him "Thanks a lot, Draco! You just lost me four friends!".

"Four awful friends" Draco corrected.

"And whats this whole ferret business?" I asked him.

"Don't want to tell you"

"Fine!"

"We got to get you to the Hospital Wing, and see that crash broke any bones" Draco said, steering me along.

"Thanks for reminding me" I said sarcastically, as my arm began to hurt again.

I thought back to all the times when Draco had been overprotective of me.

He used to never want me to even ride a broomstick.

Thinking back on it, he was very overprotective of me.

"Draco"

"What"

"Why are you overprotective of me"

"I'll tell you tomorrow"

"Fine"

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it!<strong>

**I would really like it if people review more often.**

**I was actually about to just leave this story since no one seemed to be reading it, but then xxLady Of The Darknessxx started reviewing and I decided to write up this chapter.**

**If you are xxLady Of The Darkness, please note that you are awesome!**

**~Gizzygirl**


End file.
